


Not over

by lillyby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Inarizaki, Second Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Miyas, and this is extra dramatic for a volleyball match but it's hq so it's fine ig lmao <3, i'm really REALLY bad with tags alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyby/pseuds/lillyby
Summary: He didn't beat Shiratorizawa again to stop now, he didn't promise Kenma a second best and he sure didn't want this year's inter-high to finish like this — not at all.(or, Hinata is still on court and trying to accept the fact they didn't won the nationals on his second year.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 6





	Not over

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try describing how desperate it feels to watch those Karasuno matches tbh! Finished S4 at 5am and wrote this so it's kinda messy and short,,, for some reason today I felt like posting so here it is lol  
> Also I'm not a manga reader so I'm sorry if any info is wrong here!!

His chest hurts like hell from breathing too hard.

Hinata was on top of his game, he felt like nothing could stop him. _Just two more points_ , he thought, _just two more points and it's ours._

_Two more, just give me those two last ones._

He didn't think about how long they have been playing. Hinata doesn't remember how the score is right now — he just know he needs those two points and it can't be later. It has to be now, or the two points will be gone forever. It didn't matter how long he has been playing volleyball for. It didn't matter how great he was yesterday — he needed to be one hundred percent present today, one hundred percent here and focused now.

Hinata jumps, and it's perfect. He remembers what Kageyama told him last year, remembers about the people he's competing against, and jumps as higher as he can. And he spikes.

Suddenly the ball is at the other side, but he doesn't hear the sound of it hitting on the floor like he loved to. He does hear a name being called, and at the same time, someone running towards the net — but he doesn't have enough time to process if it's a setter or not. If he should prepare to block or not.

What he does is snap his eyes open, away from the players and focus on the ball — trying to follow it — but it's too late. He runs towards the ball, everybody does, his chest burning but now he's pretty sure it's not because he's breathing too hard because Hinata actually tries to hold his breath — in a useless attempt to go faster to catch something he knew it was already gone.

Hinata just stops moving when the ball is back onto their side, doing the sound _he_ was supposed to do with _his_ freaky quick strike, but the reason is someone else quick spike of someone else's set.

And then, it hurts away more than his chest could ever humanely hurt.

He feels the floor absorbing all the energy he had left through his knees and all he can do is slap his chest and cheeks agains the cold floor — in a desperate attempt to feel alive again, to feel like he's here and that maybe not everything is lost. Even with the whistle and loud cheers he recognizes it's not his, he wants to just get up and try again — try harder. His body doesn't move anymore, only his head, so he manages to hit his face on the floor one more time, softly. And then a third time, harder. And when he's about to go for a fourth, a hand stops him from moving and Hinata just stops again.

He wants to scream, but he can't even move.

Hinata like opportunities to keep going, chances to grow even higher — he doesn't like being stuck like this. That's why everything hurts but nothing really hurts enough to bother him as much as this situation does.

He didn't beat Shiratorizawa again to stop now, he didn't promise Kenma a second best and he sure didn't want this year's inter-high to finish like this — not at all.

“Shouyou-kun, Kageyama-kun, everybody is standing up now.” A voice says and he recognizes it. He should've realized whose those tiny hands are from.

His eyes have been open for a while but he only sees now. He realizes the light is too bright, so is the scoreboard that marks 37 for Inarizaki, two pair of shoes are still frozen in front of him and he actually doesn't need to really look up to see how tired they are — how destroyed the Miya Twins must be, even if they won. He does though, out of curiosity when he finally manages to, and slightly lift his head up.

He can tell them apart now, he had to learn for this match but everybody would learn after watching every single Inarazaki tournament match for the last three years, over and over again. They are insane, they growth on the past year was even greater and that's what got him so hypped for this one match specifically. But in all those videos, he had never seen Osamu react — especially not like he's now, scared expression all over his face while he stared down at him.

Hinata feels compelled to look away from his gaze and when he does, he finds Atsumu's clenched fists around his brother's shirt. He's pulling it so hard it's tight around Osamu's neck. However, his expressions is the same. The same wide eyes, open mouth and heavy breathing as his brother. It does change, though. When his eyes met Atsumu's, the blond stars tearing up and then take a deep breath before screaming as loud as he can.

The pull on Osamu's shirt is probably what snaps him out of his trance to give in to his brother's embrace, and then, they are screaming together. Barely audible for everybody else on the gymnasium but really, really loud for him.

Hinata feels his hand moving on its on. When he grabs a familiar fabric, he tries to pull like Atsumu just did, in a desperate attempt to get back the energy that's still lacking. He pulls hard enough to the point he feels his nails through it, tears starting to come out of his eyes as well.

And suddenly, “I know,” he hears.

He looks back and realizes he was pulling Kageyma's shirt this whole time — but he doesn't really let go after noticing that. Nishinoya currently has his back turned to both of them, talking with someone else, but still keeping his hand on Hinata's hair. He doesn't mind it, so he hopes Kageyama doesn't mind the fact he's still tugging his jersey either.

His voice almost cracks when he starts, “I hate-”

“I said I know, you idiot.” Kageyama's eyes finally met his.

Hinata doesn't cry. He saw Kageyama's frustration, looking just as broken as he feels, and doesn't cry. He manages to lift his hand, grabbing Nishinoya's wrist so he could try to stand up — even if his legs doesn't feel like doing it.

“Next year…” he starts, looking down at his setter now.

Kageyama give the floor a harsh punch and Hinata understands that's his way to gather energy to stand up to his feet, faster, so he can look into his eyes and nod. “Next year, it's ours.”

Hinata just nods, and that's enough.

“Let's greet them.” Nishinoya voice is softer, giving Hinata an apologetic smile that's extremely uncomfortable to look at — after all, it's a foreign experience being strong for their younger teammates on court, even harder for him. Hinata understands it's his best try and forces a smile too.

It doesn't last long in either of their faces.

Behind him, he sees Ukai mouthing, “be nice,” and realizes it's actually meant to Kageyama.

They all start walking, reluctantly, and Hinata doesn't really look up that much when greeting them. He kind of leaves his hand under the net for his adversaries to hold but, sometime in the middle, no one does — there's a familiar pair of shoes in front of him, but not a hand. That pair walk away and another one is next with hands to shake his.

When it's over, he starts walking away from the net, and then, there's that same pair of shoes in front of him again. Finally looking up now, he notices the number one on the black jersey and recognizes the blond hair right after. If he's being honest, Hinata kind of wants to be angry for the first time after a game, it would be easier to forget later. But instead, he takes a step closer to grab Atsumu's hand on his own and pull him down, with a strength he doesn't know where it came from, so they can be on the same eye level.

It was noticeable how Atsumu had an  ucharacteristically serious face before, but now, it finally relaxes to mirror the smile he watches Hinata's expression change to. It's daring, both of their smiles are, but it really isn't a bad thing.

“Thank you for the match.” Hinata says, lower and more serious than ever.

“I'm the one that should be saying that.”

Hinata notices the fire on his eyes, the fire he recognizes as the same on his own. His face might be serious again, furrowed eyebrows and lips in a thin line, but he hopes Atsumu also recognizes he's giving him the exact same stare. One that tells that it's not over yet, it's never really over for him.

He lets go and starts walking away until he hears his name being shouted again. Atsumu is the one that screams, even if he isn't that far away from him. Hinata looks back to the blond standing up again and pointing at him — and, strangely enough, it doesn't seems humiliating or even daring anymore.

It almost feels like opportunities, chances and every single thing Hinata lives for.

When Atsumu speaks again, it's with his first clenched and voice just loud enough for him to hear, still holding a proud tone to it. “I'm ready to be your setter now,” he says, looking at his hands, and now back to Hinata's eyes, “don't make me wait too long.”

Hinata pauses for a moment to understand the place he's in now. He has shaking legs from jumping too high and too many times, red forearms from trying to receive more than he was used to and heavy breathing from not stopping until the end. However, when he hear those words, he feels his blood flowing through his veins again, his heart beating faster than before and only one thought on his head; _more_.

_He needs to play more, more and more._

“I won't.” He answers, as fierce as he can, and Atsumu nods to that before walking away.

Hinata was right and he was heard.

Volleyball is not over for him, it never will be.


End file.
